pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 34
Mount Lanakila This towering mountain is the last great hurdle in your island challenge. At the top is the that Professor Kukui has helped construct, and it's here that you'll prove that you've learned all you were meant to learn on your adventures around the islands of Alola. Light snow falls on Mount Lanakila most of the time, but at night, the light snow turns into hail. Take advantage of the hail to find some weather-dependent SOS allies. When you arrive at the base of Mount Lanakila, you'll find that the construction workers who previously blocked the way have gone. Instead, Gladion appears if you try to take the elevator up the mountainside to reach a higher elevation. He wants to thank you in his own particular way for all you've done for his family—and his way is through battle. If you chose Rowlet= |-| If you chose Litten= |-| If you chose Popplio= Upon defeating him, he gives you a . He also says that Lillie can be found at Mahalo Trail. Head back now or . You can go back to Tapu Village and heal up at the Pokémon Center if you need to. Head up the lift. At the top, go right and grab the through the grass, then head into the cave. You'll run into a trainer. |} Keep going around left to face another trainer. |} Past her, take the small opening to the right and go down to face another trainer. |} Head outside here and grab , then go back into the cave. Head back up. Use Machamp Shove to push the boulder to the left, then head up to face another trainer. |} Go south and push the boulder down into the hole to get through the cave easier. Push the boulder to the right of him into the hole, then cross by it to collect the and . Head south of the last boulder you pushed and go right and up to collect a hidden in the rock. Head down and around to get out of the cave. Head up through the grass to collect a hidden hidden in a rock. Head up and you'll have to face two sets of , two s in the form of Double Battles. Head up into the next area. When you come here, you'll stumble upon a shocking sight. lies weak and immobile where it seems to have crashed to the ground on Mount Lanakila. You have time to prepare yourself before you approach it, so be sure your team is ready. Once you share the light of your Z-Power Ring with Necrozma, it will recover enough strength to attack. Necrozma has become so weak that its catch rate has become 255, the highest possible catch rate. It shouldn't be too hard to catch. After you beat or catch Necrozma, pick up the that it had. Colress will greet you and give you the and the , which are needed to fuse Necrozma with either or , respectively, and have Necrozma change into Dusk Mane or Dawn Wings Necrozma. Go to the path up north past Necrozma. You'll find an . Continue east to the next set of caves. Immediately within these caves, you'll find an ice-covered rock. If you level up an around this rock in these caves, it'll evolve into a . There are several trainers here to battle. The first one is walking around the Ice Rock. |} Right above her is an . |} Go southeast of her to find another . Go right and down to collect the Z-Crystal, . Jump the ledge and go around counterclockwise to get a . Head back around past the Veteran and go down. Head left and grab . Go east to battle a . |} Go south and exit to the outside. Here you'll find a . |} Go left through the grass to get a . Head right and back into the cave. Go all the way north past the Icy Rock to battle two trainers, a , in another Double Battle. Head up and outside. Go through the grass on the left to get a , then take the elevator up. At the top is a Pokémon Center, so heal up. Inside is a lady calling herself Madam Memorial, who can remind your Pokémon of any moves they previously might have known. Each move costs a to remember. You can also pick up any items you may need for the Elite Four. Take the last steps up the mountain peak, and you'll reach the entrance to the ! Professor Kukui waits in front of it to welcome you to the pinnacle of your adventure in Alola. As he warns you, you'll want to be ready before you step foot in the Pokémon League, because you can't leave between battles. Before heading in there, use to go back to Mahalo Trail near Iki Town. Mahalo Trail Here you'll find Lillie together with / . Lillie wants you to make Nebby a part of your team, so catch it if you can. Ultra Sun= |-| Ultra Moon= You will also receive the exclusive Z-Crystal for it: / . Head all the way across the now-repaired bridge and go right to collect an . Up further is the Ruins of Conflict, which serve no current purpose. So fly back to Mount Lanakila to face the Pokémon League! Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon